


Keep Me

by leeminhyoongi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Quidditch, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyoongi/pseuds/leeminhyoongi
Summary: Park Jihoon's quaffles aren't the only things Park Woojin manages to save.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, a 2Park HP AU where Park Jihoon has been Slytherin's prized chaser since his first year at Hogwarts, and he finally finds his match in Gryffindor's Park Woojin.
> 
> I love Harry Potter and I love Wanna One, and this is what my brain has come up.
> 
> I sorted the members out with my best friend, and here's a guide in case it isn't clear!  
>  **Slytherin** : Jihoon (6th year), Kuanlin (5th year), Jaehwan (7th year), Minhyun (7th year)  
>  **Gryffindor** : Woojin (6th), Jinyoung (5th), Sungwoon (7th)  
>  **Ravenclaw** : Daehwi (5th), Seongwu (7th)  
>  **Hufflepuff** : Daniel (7th), Jisung (7th)
> 
> I tried to read Quidditch Through The Ages prior to writing this, but let's be real, I had no time for that, so I apologize to J.K. Rowling and any Quidditch fanatics if I've made any mistakes. Also, please don't dwell too much on the discrepancies with the characters' ages and other stuff, I did what I thought would be best for the story!

Lai Kuanlin’s loud claps and much, much louder guffaws fill up The Great Hall as he and his friends enter for lunch. The school year’s first _friendly_ Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor had just ended, and to nobody’s surprise, the former team won by a margin of _fifty_ points, all while Bae Jinyoung, the latter team’s seeker, caught the snitch. Kuanlin spots Lee Daehwi’s mop of blond hair buried in a thick book in front of a whole roasted chicken. He takes the seat across, and begins with his deep voice, “Ah, Jihoon hyung is _honestly_ Hogwarts’ best Quidditch player.” Jinyoung’s shoulders fall a little as he sits himself on the same table. “Since Harry samchon’s time, fine. You were pretty good too, hyung,” Kuanlin continues, a slightly embarrassed smile on his lips.

“It’s Harry _sunbae-nim_ to you, toad. You aren’t related, let alone acquainted,” Daehwi jabs, eyes still on his book on who-knows-what. His hand, however, stops running across a page to lightly pat Jinyoung’s thigh. Park Jihoon takes the seat next to Kuanlin after stopping to shake hands with some of the third years who congratulated him on his (team’s) win. He raises his eyebrow teasingly at the pair across, but Daehwi mistakes it for something else, and adds, “But congratulations, hyung, you did it _again_. I even saved us an entire bird to celebrate.”

Jihoon is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and has been playing as chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team ever since his first year. He’s been praised countless of times for his excellence in the sport, and is even compared to “The Boy Who Lived” on a regular basis (Jinyoung doesn’t understand this though because _he’s_ the seeker, and Jihoon’s a _chaser_ ), but the tip of his ears still redden in embarrassment from time to time. Unlike Harry Potter who had _it_ in his blood, Jihoon had to put a lot of effort into practicing for Quidditch—even before he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. So in the back of his mind, he thinks that without all those years of hard work and self-training, he’d really just be so-so (his parents were more focused on academics rather than athletics, and hoped their children would be the same).

Before Jihoon can even express his gratitude towards Daehwi, Kuanlin blabbers again. “You bet he did it again. Jinyoung hyung was actually pretty quick in capturing the snitch, but we won nonetheless because Jihoon hyung was on a roll as soon as the game began,” his lips are covered with grease and gravy, but that does not stop him from smiling widely at Jihoon. “You should’ve watched, Daehwi.”

“I’m in _Ravenclaw_ ,” Daehwi reminds him, and before Kuanlin could respond with a “so what”, he finishes with, “And besides, the matches aren’t really _that_ exciting when Jihoon hyung practically aims the quaffle at nothing but the goalposts and air.”

For the first time since the whistle was blown at the end of the game earlier that day, Jinyoung breaks into a small smile that eventually turns into a soft chuckle. His three friends join him because, yeah, Park Jihoon is great and all, but the current Gryffindor keeper is _the_ worst one in history – as Kuanlin would say, “It’s like he’s been permanently jinxed with Hermione imo’s-,” “Sunbae-nim,” “-Confundus charm or something!”.

When the laughter dies down, Jihoon asks, “Is there really nobody else on the team who can play keeper? Nobody else in Gryffindor?” He’s genuinely curious, because really, if you ask him, scoring an average of 120 points every game is getting a little boring already. Being acknowledged as Slytherin’s most prized chaser is good enough consolation, sure, but Jihoon is also craving for excitement and thrill, and seeing as he only has about two years left in Hogwarts, he wants them quickly.

“Nobody else in the entirety of Hogwarts who can face Jihoon hyung’s wrath?” Kuanlin adds. At this, Daehwi slams his book shut unnecessarily loudly, and smiles a bit when the younger boy flinches. He also steals a quick glance at Jinyoung and relaxes when he sees the older eat a spoonful of his favorite sweet potato mash rather than dwell too much on Kuanlin’s fanaticism.

“Your affection for Jihoon hyung is disgustingly obvious and is making me sick, Kuanlin, and honestly, I’m pretty sure there’s at least one person in here who can face Jihoon hyung’s wrath,” Daehwi answers, his fingers making quotation marks in the air, “They just haven’t come out yet.”

Kuanlin rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of a newly acquired piece of roasted chicken. “It’s been six years, really?” And when more students enter The Great Hall for lunch, he starts chanting Jihoon’s name out loud and waving his piece of roasted chicken in the air. The Slytherins join him the loudest, of course.

The cheer and chatter make Jinyoung’s voice barely audible when he says, “Well, there is _one_ person we’ve been trying to recruit, but, I don’t know.”

Jihoon, however, catches it, and he smiles a small smile to himself as he thinks, _finally, something to look forward to._

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin has spent his past six years in Hogwarts in relative silence. He goes to his classes, eats at The Great Hall, and studies at the Gryffindor common room or in the library when the former gets too crowded and noisy for his liking. He has a couple of friends—his house’s seeker is one of them—but everyone knows that he prefers to keep to himself, so they don’t really bother. It’s not that Woojin is anti-social, it’s just that he’s the only magical person in his family so he worries about making it big for them. He also tends to worry about the snooty purebloods who, after _Hermione Granger being named the smartest witch of her_ _age_ and _after all these years_ , still think they’re all that and more compared to halfbloods and mudbloods like himself. Hence, Woojin has given himself two mottos whilst at Hogwarts: “Go big or go home” and “Out of sight, out of mind”, and seeing that they both have worked out for him these last six years, he has no intentions of making any alterations in his life in school.

Bae Jinyoung, however, has other plans, as he’s back at it again with the persuading. Sure, he and Woojin have shared a room since his first year, but neither of them recall ever waking up to one’s face all up in the other’s personal space so early in the morning, on a Saturday especially – even after five years.

“What the heck?” are the first words out of Woojin’s mouth as he scoots at least a feet away from Jinyoung after blinking twice to make sure he wasn’t still sleeping and dreaming.

“ _Good_ morning, Woojin hyung,” Jinyoung merely greets. Woojin knows Jinyoung isn’t much of a talker like himself, but he needs an explanation as to why their faces were just inches apart as soon as Woojin woke up.

Woojin moves another two feet away from Jinyoung. “Yeah, hi. What was _that_ all about?” He sits up on his bed and runs a hand through his morning hair.

“ _Rechecking_ your reflexes is all,” Jinyoung simply replies, but suddenly an apple comes whizzing towards Woojin’s head, and he thankfully catches it before it makes a dent on his forehead. “Still quick, I see,” Jinyoung notes.

Woojin gapes at Jinyoung and contemplates on whether or not he should bop the younger on the head with the apple in his hand. He remembers the practice game his house lost yesterday, and decides to take a bite out of the apple instead. Jinyoung’s head is saved, and Woojin’s stomach is blessed, a win-win situation, if you ask him. “Uhuh, and which professor is asking you to do such a thing?”

Woojin usually takes a while before he’s fully functional after waking up in the morning – especially when he wakes before the time he psyched himself to get up on the night before. Today, however, is an exception, as he is as alert as ever since Jinyoung keeps tossing random objects in his general direction. “Madame Hooch,” Woojin hears Jinyoung say amidst trying to catch a Remembrall (highly likely that it’s Jaehwan’s since Minhyun never wants him to forget to bathe) just before it crashes into the window by his bed.

“She’s _retired_ ,” Woojin reminds Jinyoung. “Probably already de-,”

“Yeah well she’s been visiting me in my dreams to constantly remind me that Gryffindor hasn’t won as many games as expected of us since your and Jihoon hyung’s first year because he’s just way too good and our keeper is way too bad, and you should be ashamed of yourself for having such fast reflexes and not using them for the betterment of the world,” Jinyoung interrupts in a flurry as he throws what seems to be an entire luggage’s worth of contents at Woojin. The older catches everything—though some hazardously—and Jinyoung’s small face breaks into a smile as big as his small head would allow.

Woojin doesn’t have enough time to marvel at the amount of words that have just left Jinyoung’s mouth as he thinks, _so this is what all this is about_. He gathers all of Jinyoung’s _presents_ (there are at least four chocolate frogs in the pile Woojin’s made and he can’t wait to open them all to see if he’d finally be able to outnumber Daehwi’s Dumbledore card collection). Woojin sighs as he drops a keeper’s glove on top of the miniature mountain he’s managed to make on top of his covers. “Jinyoung,” Woojin starts.

“Hyung, please,” the younger instantaneously replies. He actually spent the entire night with Daehwi trying to think of ways to convince Woojin to join the team.

Kuanlin was with them at first, but was immediately dismissed after he brought up the fact that Woojin has already been asked to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team even before any of them entered Hogwarts, but, “Look at where hyung is now”.  
“Woojin hyung is a softie,” Daehwi informed him. “He doesn’t look like it sometimes, but he is. Just, don’t allow him to reach a final decision-,”  
“Which, by the way, has always been ‘ _no, sorry, I can’t commit to the team_ ’,” Kuanlin interrupted from the doorway but immediately ran away when Daehwi reached for his wand inside his robes.  
“Don’t allow him to reach a final decision unless you’ve stated all of your _sound_ reasons,” Daehwi continued, and Jinyoung nodded at it all. “And have used up all your _aegyo_ ,” Daehwi finished, and this was when Jinyoung stopped to stutter a “what”. This was also the time Daehwi collected his books and parchment from the floor of the Gryffindor common room, and left with a “Desperate times call for desperate measures, hyung!” before the older could have even asked “what” twice.

Which is why here they are, with a certain Bae Jinyoung taking a series of deep breaths, and another certain Park Woojin looking at him with an almost-worried expression on his face because he isn’t sure of what’s happening or what to do, especially if the younger boy is about to hyperventilate or something. His face contorts into a look of pure horror when Jinyoung puts both of his hands under his chin, pouts, and, in the sickliest sweetest voice his baritone one could muster, lets out a “Hyung, pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please with sugar _and_ a cherry on top, _bbui_ -.”

Both Woojin and Jinyoung are sure seekers are supposed to have good reflexes as well, but as Woojin’s half-eaten apple hits Jinyoung right in the center of his small face, they both silently agree that it’s a good thing Jinyoung isn’t Gryffindor’s keeper.

“Ow.”

Woojin winces when he hears this and he’s tempted to apologize, but Jinyoung is stronger than he looks so after a couple shakes of his head (probably to get his gears going again), he’s ready to continue his _aegyo_ , but Woojin is quicker to act. “Look, Jinyoung, you of all people should know how many times I’ve been asked by Sungwoon hyung to play for the team-.”

“But he’s always asked you to join as _beater_ , I’m asking you to join as _keeper_!”

“-and my answer has always been and still remains the same-.”

“And I of all people should know that our current keeper is nothing compared to you, hyung, and you haven’t even played!”

“It’s a no.”

Jinyoung opens his mouth to reason out some more, but Woojin has already opted to look out the window instead of Jinyoung’s eyes (which, Jinyoung thinks, is a smart choice because his eyes are rather very emotional and they’re  _in the zone_ at the moment), so the younger chooses to stay quiet instead.

It’s Woojin that breaks the few minutes of silence when he mutters a “I’m sure you and Sungwoon hyung could whip the keeper into shape, I mean, he got in, so he _has_ to be good one way or another.”

“We only accepted him because there was no one else trying out for the position,” Jinyoung answers quietly. He’s the one who isn’t looking at Woojin’s eyes this time (and it’s Woojin’s turn to think that it’s the more intelligent option). Woojin sighs at this, and Jinyoung takes it as a sign of defeat of some sort. “Look, hyung, please,” he continues with a newfound determination to win Park Woojin over to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. “Just come to our try-outs this weekend, and take a shot at being keeper. If someone else tries out who’s at least a level better than our current keeper, we’d let you go, fine. If no one does, you play for us. _Please_.”

Woojin raises his eyebrows at Jinyoung and asks if the younger boy is serious – and not in the are-you-serious-that-is-so-cool-you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me way, but in the are-you-serious-that-is-insane-you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me way. “I don’t think that’s a very sound agreement, Jin-.”

“Hyung, please, just try-out first,” Jinyoung pleads. He’s occupied at least half of Woojin’s bed by now as he reaches all the way over to the older to grab Woojin’s hands in desperation. For a split second, Woojin thinks that their current position is very ideal as it seems like Jinyoung is holding onto Woojin for his dear life (in Quidditch), and almost breaks into a smile. However, thoughts of his family and of his mudblood status fill up his mind again that his lips settle into a frown instead.

Okay, maybe Woojin _is_ anti-social because it’s been six years yet he hasn’t completely opened up to anyone about his worries about his family, future, and status yet. Not even Daehwi and Jinyoung who are halfbloods and whom he considers are his current closest friends. Youngmin and Donghyun are the only ones who have an idea, but his secret went away with them when they graduated from Hogwarts just last year.

 _If only Youngmin hyung and Donghyun hyung were here_ , Woojin thinks to himself, _they could help me think of a reasonable excuse to give Jinyoung. But they aren’t_ , he reminds himself. Now he’s weighing as to which between spending at least two days telling Jinyoung (and highly likely Daehwi as well) about his fears and thoughts and listening to the both of them try to psych himself out of them all, or spending an entire morning trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their new keeper.

Woojin is brave enough to look at Jinyoung’s eyes at this time as they have grown glossier over the last minutes. He takes a deep breath and mumbles a “fine”, with the reason that Jinyoung’s and Daehwi’s cheers for him would be much lighter for him to handle than their looks and coos of pity for him. The gloss in Jinyoung’s eyes is immediately replaced by a shine Woojin has never seen before (and it scares him a bit) as Jinyoung slams both of his hands down on Woojin's bed hard enough to make them both bounce.

“Really? _Really really_ , hyung? You’re really going to try?” Jinyoung asks, the excitement and disbelief in his voice obvious.

Daehwi wasn’t kidding when he said Woojin is actually a softie, because for the first time since he was rudely woken up by the same boy now bouncing on his bed in delight, Woojin breaks into a smile that makes his eyes disappear into perfectly shaped crescents as he ruffles Jinyoung’s hair. “Yeah, sure, yeah. But remember the deal. Now let’s go have breakfast, I call dibs on your pudding. _For the entire week_.”

Jinyoung frowns a bit, because again, Daehwi wasn’t kidding when he said “desperate times call for desperate measures”.

 

 

 

 

 

Anything related to Quidditch has always been a buzz in the wizarding world, and Quidditch try-outs are no exceptions, especially after news of Gryffindor getting someone else to try out as keeper spread across the entire school like enchanted wildfire. Even from his bed in the farthest corner of the room, Woojin hears the loud chatter about the new Gryffindor keeper from the common room. Aside from his own anxiety and excitement, he can feel everybody else’s all over his body, and he has to hold onto one of his bedposts as he takes a series of deep breaths.

As Jinyoung emerges from the bath and rushes to his bed across of Woojin’s to get dressed, Woojin asks if it was him who started all this commotion. There’s no poison in his voice, but his knuckles are white around his bedpost. Jinyoung cocks his head to the side at first, a sign he doesn’t really understand what Woojin is talking about, but when he also hears the loud chorus asking around about who the new keeper is, he chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

“Why are they so excited?” Woojin asks as he slips into his shoes. “They don’t even know how good _this new keeper_ is going to be.”

Jinyoung chuckles again. “Our current keeper is _that_ bad,” he offers in an attempt to ease Woojin's nerves, and as he jogs to the door, he adds, “and I know how good _this new keeper_ is.”

 

Woojin slips out of the Gryffindor dormitories and into the field with the least amount of human contact as possible as he's memorized the most unused routes. He’s having a hard time breathing and prefers not to be asked by anyone if he has any idea who the kid trying out to be Gryffindor’s new keeper is. His breathing gets even more labored when he spots not only red and gold on the field, but a sea of greens, blues, and yellows. Someone bumps into his shoulder, and he’s about to let himself fall onto the ground in hopes he’d be swallowed wholly by it before his arm is grabbed at the right moment to stop exactly that from happening. Woojin turns and sees Daehwi, his face a little pink, probably from running all the way from the Ravenclaw towers. Daehwi shoots Woojin a smile, but the older is only pressured and not reassured.

“Why are _you_ here? This is Gryffindor try-outs, not a match?” Woojin says through gritted teeth. Daehwi knows he isn’t annoyed or anything though, because he uses Daehwi as a support system of sorts as they walk onto the field together.

“It seems like everyone is here though, hyung?” Daehwi lightly teases as his eyes scan the expanse of the benches. Woojin does the same and he leans his weight into Daehwi even more. “I don’t know how they found out that someone good is trying out as Gryffindor’s keeper, but they all want to see, especially after that practice game against Slytherin the other day.”

“Someone good? Where did they even get that? I’ve never even played Quidditch?”

“Jinyoung hyung, probably, he wasn’t very discreet about succeeding in asking ‘a dark horse’ to try out for the team during breakfast.”

Woojin makes a mental note to take another week’s worth of Jinyoung’s pudding.

“Nobody knows it’s you though,” Daehwi reassures Woojin right before he leaves for the benches and the older walks towards the team. “ _Nobody knows you_.”

Woojin laughs at this and Daehwi follows suit. The younger pats his hyung’s shoulder twice for good luck, and then they go their separate ways.

 

 

 

Jihoon puffs his cheeks out for what seems to be the tenth time that morning as he watches Kuanlin stuff another egg roll into his mouth. He glances at his watch, and puffs his cheeks, exaggeratedly, this time, in hopes he’d get the younger boy’s attention. He does, and he lets out a small laugh as he jokes about how he didn’t know egg rolls were all it took for his number one fan to ignore him.

Kuanlin beams at this, takes another egg roll, but finally stands up from the bench. “I don’t know why you even want to watch Gryffindor’s try-outs, hyung, it’s not like someone who’d match you will _magically_ join the team.”

Jihoon rubs the back of Kuanlin’s neck and chuckles to himself. Sometimes, Kuanlin could be a little loose in some screws, but most of the time, he’s absolutely endearing. “Jinyoung hasn’t stopped talking about that one guy he’s convinced to join though?”

“Woojin hyung?” Kuanlin asks, and Jihoon’s ears perk at the unfamiliar name. Kuanlin spends a couple of minutes describing Woojin to Jihoon as he notices the latter show no signs of recognition. “He’s in your year, so I really don’t know what the hype is if he’s been here this long but hasn’t joined the team yet. I don’t think he’s ever even played Quidditch.”

Jihoon hums to himself but continues to walk towards the field anyway. He feels a slight pang of competitiveness and jealousy as he sees the amount of people who’ve come to witness this Park Woojin give the keeper position a go, and his fingers itch to hold a broom and throw quaffle after quaffle at the goalposts to see once and for all if this Park Woojin actually has what it takes to match him.

“Yo, Joe Zhang!” Jihoon turns his head to the side where he’s met by Jaehwan and Minhyun. He frowns a bit because his hyungs have stopped watching his games a while back, but here they are for this Park Woojin. He hopes they don’t notice, and _jeojang_ s his hyungs instead.

“Sungwoon hyung asked us to come, he’s never stopped talking about this kid actually,” Minhyun explains. The other three nod at his statement, and they all agree to look for someplace to sit. Jihoon tries his best to not sound too interested (or too anxious) when he suggests that they sit somewhere near the goalposts. They sit themselves right where Jihoon wanted just as Sungwoon shouts to the audience that their try-outs were about to begin.

 

 

 

Woojin’s never fallen off a broom before, but he’s also only ridden one in class, so his nervousness is at sky high even before he’s mounted his broom. Nobody else is trying out for keeper, much to his dismay and Jinyoung’s delight, but he still has to see and show if he can actually catch the quaffles that will be thrown his way as much as Jinyoung has boasted all week.

He waits for the other students to get evaluated for their skills at beating, chasing, and seeking, until it’s finally his turn to play. He isn’t sure if the grins Jinyoung and Sungwoon are sending him are comforting or suffocating. Both of them take their turns talking to Woojin – Jinyoung gives him tips on how to maneuver his broom properly, and Sungwoon explains what he has to do, and they each lightly pat Woojin’s butt before they set off into the sky.

Woojin takes a deep breath and follows suit. He mentally congratulates himself for the minimal wobbles he makes as he flies towards the goalposts as it makes him look like he’s been riding brooms and playing Quidditch all his life, when in reality, it’s the complete opposite.

As Woojin positions himself in front of the middle goalpost, he notices that it’s been rather quiet as compared to when the try-outs started. He scans his eyes around the entire field and immediately regrets his decision when he realizes that everybody was only doing two things – either staring up at him or whispering about him. He lets out a bitter chuckle. He expected this. He could count the people who knew about him with both of his hands, and he’s only acquainted to them because of Daehwi and Jinyoung (who, together, don’t know when to stop). He wants to think that it’s a good thing nobody knew who he was because then they have no expectations of him and his skills. But then again, he also doesn’t want to be known as the boy who’s apparently much worse than the worst keeper in Quidditch history after this.

Sungwoon, the two other chasers, and Jinyoung all fly up to match his level, and Woojin has his eyes closed until the whistle from below is blown.

 

 

 

Jihoon’s always been told that his eyes are mesmerizing, especially when he’s focused. If anyone were to look at them now, it’s highly likely they’d get lost in them as Jihoon’s eyes fixate themselves on the brunette in front of the goalposts. Sure, Jihoon’s this age’s best chaser, but he wouldn’t deny that those on the Gryffindor team have skills and talents of their own.

Sungwoon, for example, who’s also been playing since his first year, is accurate and quick. Out of all three chasers, he’s the one who’s known to have never missed a goal. He still doesn’t, as his quaffles are perfectly aimed at the center of whatever goalpost he’s chosen, but this Park Woojin blocks each of his shots with such agility that Woojin makes it look like it’s Sungwoon who’s trying out. All three chasers pass the quaffle around and take turns in tossing it into any of the three goalposts, and Woojin either blocks or catches them all.

“Okay, so Woojin hyung is actually pretty, really good,” Jihoon barely hears Kuanlin say from his side. His eyes have never once left this Park Woojin’s form the entirety of his try-out, and only when the crowd erupts into a cheer almost as loud as when Jihoon scored twenty quaffles in a row this one match against Hufflepuff, did Jihoon release a breath he hadn't realize he’s been holding.

Jihoon is still watching this Park Woojin even after he’s touched the ground and drowned in the arms of Jinyoung, Sungwoon, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (including the _old_ keeper, who probably wants to thank Woojin with his life for saving him from any more embarrassment).

Minhyun has to tap Jihoon a couple of times before the younger comprehends that his friends want them to meet this Park Woojin and their other friends who’ve already gathered in the middle of the field. Jihoon tries to appear like he wasn’t surprised at this Park Woojin’s performance just a couple of minutes ago, but as he lags behind his three friends when they walk up to the huddle in the center of the field and Daehwi notices, he makes up an excuse about remembering whether or not he fed his cat breakfast this morning. Daehwi squints a bit, but agrees anyway, and pulls Jihoon into the circle their friends have made.

“Oh you’re here!” Sungwoon chimes as soon as Jihoon joins them. “So, what do you think about Park Woojin?” He asks, the pride obvious in his every word.

Jihoon licks his lips, something he does when he’s nervous (but everyone assumes it’s because his lips are chapped) before extending his hand towards this Park Woojin. “Park Jihoon,” he says, and is a bit taken a back when Woojin doesn’t answer with some variation of an “I know”, but silently takes Jihoon’s hand in his own instead.

“Park Woojin,” he says in return.

Jinyoung takes this as an opportunity to explain how Woojin doesn’t actually talk to (or know) a lot of people, including himself even if they’ve shared rooms ever since, and how they’re all acquainted only because he and Sungwoon have turned to their other friends for advice on how to get Woojin on the team, and Jihoon wasn’t asked because he’s always either up in the air shooting quaffles or amidst a group of boys and girls in the hallways.

Jihoon nods, smiles, and says, “Well, we have this Quidditch season to be _friends_ , don’t we?”

It takes Woojin a couple of seconds before he nods in agreement and tries his best to smile despite the anxiety he’s currently feeling. He relaxes a bit when Jinyoung puts an arm around his shoulder, gives it a tight squeeze, and announces that Gryffindor has finally found a new keeper and that

“Park Jihoon, you’ve finally met your match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows how much I love 2Park, and my [best friend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/euigeon/pseuds/euigeon) and [Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/pseuds/slackeuse) know how many times I've reread the existing fics on the tag just to keep my heart satisfied, lol. So, here is my contribution to the 2Park tag that must be kept alive, and my gift to all the writers who have done their best in doing exactly that.  
> Credits to whoever started the whole Joe Zhang thing too!
> 
> My Twitter is @[park__lee](https://twitter.com/park__lee) if you guys want to see me talk about my love for the boys of 1999.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry it has taken me this long to update. OTL

The school year’s official Quidditch season starts off with a blast much bigger and louder than that of the last years, and everyone knows it’s because Slytherin isn’t the only team to look forward to now – not with Gryffindor’s new goalkeeper. The names of the teams’ members and the schedule of the games are released, and it leaves a buzz in the air even as the first match is only a day away.

 

Hogwarts’ first official Quidditch game is between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but it seems as if students and professors from _all_ four houses have come to watch.

“They’re not here for you, Kang,” Sungwoon calls from the Gryffindor side of the locker rooms. They have all changed into their sports attires already, and are only waiting for the referee to call them out to the field.

Daniel swings his beater’s bat over his shoulder in an attempt to look menacing, but the crinkles in his eyes and grin on his lips suggest the exact opposite. “They used to be, though. Some of them probably still are.”

Seongwu, who plays chaser _for Ravenclaw_ but is present at the moment as a _supportive_ boyfriend, shoves Daniel’s head from behind. “Don’t get too cocky, baby boo. Literally everyone’s been cheering for Park Jihoon ever since he entered school, and now, the cheers are for _Park Woojin_ ,” he says the second name in the most shrill voice he can manage, making everyone in the room erupt into fits of laughter – even Woojin himself.

The couple walk over to the Gryffindor side and each put an arm across Woojin’s shoulders.

“Good luck, kid,” Daniel says.

“You were spectacular during your try-outs,” Seongwu reminds him.

Woojin ducks his head in embarrassment, but mumbles his sincerest thanks before Sungwoon shoos both of his hyungs away.

Both teams gather into huddles on two opposite ends of the room, and their captains quickly exchange a few words before they all make their way to the field.

The rules of the game are reiterated, the balls are released, and the match begins.

 

Woojin shakes in his broom as he watches the game unfold in front of his eyes. It’s his very first match and he sort of expected this. He still tries to trick himself into believing that the shaking is because of the wind, but he is well aware that it is definitely because of his jitters.

The Gryffindor chasers are much more aggressive than Hufflepuff’s own, making everybody on their team, aside from the keeper and seeker, crowd nearer to their home goalpost. Despite the lack of action on his side, Woojin is still nervous as heck, and it is only Daniel’s laughter as he accidentally sends a bludger whizzing too close to Sungwoon’s ear that calms Woojin down slightly.

Gryffindor is already ahead, 30 to nil, and the Hufflepuff chasers are finally making their way towards Woojin. He squints his eyes and focuses on the big, brown ball being passed from chaser to chaser. _They’re practiced_ , he thinks, but Woojin has done his own fair share of practicing with the Gryffindor team that he blocks Hufflepuff’s first quaffle _almost_ too easily.

Woojin breaks into a wide grin, and he feels adrenaline course through each of his veins. It warms him up, and fuels him to do even better at blocking Hufflepuff’s succeeding attempts at scoring. He does an impeccable job, that Daniel even has the audacity to fly by Gryffindor’s own goalposts during a lull in the game to joke about sending a bludger Woojin’s way to see if it could shake him up a bit.

“You’re too much, Woojin-ah,” Daniel calls as he swings a bludger out of the field on purpose, his eyes disappearing into crinkles yet again.

Woojin chuckles, but when a quaffle grazes past the tips of his fingers and passes through the lowest goalpost moments later, he furrows his eyebrows and purses his lips. It’s an annoying feeling, one that bubbles in his chest and refuses to die down – having missed a quaffle only by a couple of centimeters. But he reminds himself that this is his first time playing and that he isn’t a star of any sort (yet?) and that he can’t always expect himself to save each and every shot thrown his way. When Sungwoon and Jinyoung drop by to check on him, Woojin smiles and reassures them that he’s fine.

“You _jinxed_ me, hyung!” he even shouts at Daniel who watches them from a few meters away. Daniel, who is also a muggle from the same province, knows exactly what Woojin means despite the heavy _satoori_ , so he sends another cheeky grin to the younger’s direction.

 

Jinyoung catches the golden snitch about twenty minutes later, but Gryffindor was leading 90 to 40 anyway. Everyone in the audience agrees that it wasn’t much of a match despite Daniel’s calculated attempts at aiming the bludger at where it would matter most. Sungwoon and the other chasers were each skilled on their own—even more so as a trio, and Woojin was too focused and _too good_ , that everybody sort of knew how today’s match was going to end.

The entire stadium erupts into a loud cheer in celebration of Gryffindor’s first win, Hufflepuff’s good fight, and Park Woojin himself. The Slytherins cheer the softest, though, because they have all probably realized their wins won’t come as easily from now on.

 

 

 

The second match of the school year is between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Woojin had wanted to get some studying done (he wasn’t behind any lessons or anything, despite the incredible amount of time he has allotted for Quidditch practice instead, but Woojin had promised himself he’d still remain as _pre-Quidditch Woojin_ as possible since he still has a family to make it big for), but Sungwoon had insisted they watch today’s game as a team _to check out the competition_.

Woojin finds himself squished in between Jinyoung and Daehwi, with all of their hyungs surrounding them. He’s surprised they’re all here, but then again, he’s only recently joined the group’s escapades anyway.

“It’s kind of like our group’s tradition,” Minhyun begins as he catches Woojin’s curious gaze at all of them. “To watch Jihoon’s first match of the season.” Someone else makes an offhand remark about how Jihoon was assumed to be an _adorable baby_ when he first came in, and is still perceived as such even if he can practically act like he owns the entire place with how popular he has gotten.

“Except Daniel,” Jisung interjects. He’s got Daniel in a headlock and everybody smiles at their antics. “He’s just here to cheer for his boyfriend.”

Woojin recalls hearing about how Seongwu also plays Quidditch and is one of Ravenclaw’s chasers.

“Hey, I’m here to cheer for Jihoon too,” Daniel defends.

“Just _a lot_ _less_ than he would for Seongwu hyung,” Jaehwan teases.

Daniel is about to put Jaehwan’s head in its own headlock, before the referee’s whistle interrupts their little banter. The bludgers, quaffle, and golden snitch fly into the air alongside boys in green and blue on their broomsticks, and another Quidditch game begins.

 

Woojin takes everything he does seriously, hence, he drowns out everybody else’s voices and focuses on the match unfolding before his eyes. He admits that the Slytherin team is a force to be reckoned with – their keeper is agile, their beaters are brusque, their seeker is quick, and their chasers are strong. The Ravenclaw team isn’t that bad either, but Woojin feels like Seongwu is the only chaser who is able to get past Slytherin’s defenses with ease.

“Seongwu hyung is really good,” Jinyoung whispers into Woojin’s ear as Seongwu makes Ravenclaw’s second goal.

Woojin nods, but his eyes don’t leave the battle overhead. He watches as one of Slytherin’s chasers fly past two chasers and two beaters with such finesse before tossing the quaffle into the middle goalpost without even sparing a second glance to ensure that his quaffle goes in—because it _does_.

“Yeah, he is. It’s just that,” Woojin licks his lips as he thinks he catches the chaser’s gaze even from a few feet away. “Park Jihoon is _so_ much better.”

Sungwoon, who is sitting right in front of Woojin, hears the youngers’ exchange, and he looks back at them with a small, knowing smile.

 

The game ends half an hour and a quarter later, after Slytherin’s seeker catches the snitch and Jihoon scores his tenth goal of the game simultaneously. Slytherin wins. It shouldn’t come off as a surprise, but the crowd applauds loudly anyway.

“You’re still the best, babe!” Daniel shouts from the bleachers at Seongwu’s descending figure. Everyone else fake-gags at their flirting, but Seongwu smiles widely and blows his boyfriend a kiss.

“You’re the _real_ best though, Jihoon hyung!” Kuanlin yells soon after. His face breaks into a gummy smile that makes Daniel and Seongwu coo more than frown.

Jihoon, who has just landed on the grass, looks up at his group of friends. He waves at Kuanlin to show his appreciation for the younger’s constant support, and when he turns around slightly, he meets Woojin’s eyes for the second time that day.

Woojin feels his body go stiff. He’s intimidated by _Slytherin’s most-prized chaser_ , but he’s also the least close to Jihoon among all of them, so he doesn’t know what to do with their sudden interaction. Jihoon smiles at him, and Woojin feels his nerves relax almost instantly. It’s _weird_ , but it’s _nice_. He gives Jihoon a small nod in response.

 

 

 

 

 

Everybody gets a week off before another Quidditch match is scheduled. Woojin is thankful he has gotten all of his homework done by Tuesday, because Sungwoon hyung is already calling for him again. Highly likely it’s because of Quidditch, but it’s also possible that it’s because he wants someone to steal some pumpkin pasties from the kitchen with.

Before Woojin can even turn at the corner at the end of the hall, he already hears Sungwoon’s voice.

“I didn’t think he’d agree,” Sungwoon admits. He’s excited but also in disbelief, Woojin can tell from the tone of his voice.

“I didn’t think so either,” Minhyun seconds.

When Woojin does turn at the corner, he is met with Sungwoon and Minhyun standing in the middle of the hallway—Sungwoon isn’t dressed in his Quidditch uniform, but he and Minhyun each have a hand on opposite ends of the Quidditch trunk. Sungwoon’s face brightens even more at the sight of Woojin, and Minhyun’s eyes evidently soften.

“Did you bring your stuff?” Sungwoon asks him.

Woojin rolls his shoulder forward, making his rucksack hanging from his right swing a little. “Yeah,” he answers. “But aren’t you training with me, hyung? Where are the others?”

Before Sungwoon can reply, footsteps echo from the other end of the hallway. Sungwoon and Minhyun turn around, while Woojin cocks his head to the side. He feels his jaw fall slightly when he recognizes the figure.

“I’m sorry I’m late, hyung,” Jihoon apologizes as he stops running a couple of steps away. He’s a little breathless and his bangs fall over his eyes. Woojin thinks he feels his breath catch in his throat too. “Woojin,” Jihoon adds, nodding at him.

The other two wave his apology away, but Woojin is still at a loss. It doesn’t help that everybody else seems to know why they—of all people—are gathered at the same space today.

“Our houses won,” Sungwoon begins, his every fiber oozing with confidence and delight. “We’re the best, there’s no doubt about that.”

Minhyun chuckles and reminds him their houses have only played one game each. He catches sight of Woojin’s confused expression, so he does the explaining, again.

“Sungwoon thinks it’s only right that the best,” he starts as one hand points to Jihoon, “and the best,” his other hand points to Woojin, before he brings both of his hands together across his middle, even intertwining his fingers, “come together to train.”

Jihoon smiles a shy smile, he’s heard this before, and he’s the person Sungwoon and Minhyun were discussing earlier.

Woojin’s jaw only drops lower. “P-pardon?” he asks.

“Both of our houses are going to end up battling each other during finals again, anyway,” Sungwoon says. He looks around them to make sure none of his Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw friends are anywhere nearby. “And both of you are the biggest reasons why that’s going to be our teams’ endgame. I was thinking you guys should play some one-on-one to, you know, _check out the competition_.”

“ _And_ get to know each other,” Minhyun adds. Sungwoon rolls his eyes at Minhyun’s fatherly act, but nods in agreement anyway. “Hang out, be friends.”

Woojin is silent as he tries to process the new information he has just received. It’s not that he hates Jihoon, he doesn’t even think it’s because he’s afraid of him. It’s just that he _is_ intimidated by Jihoon and they’re _barely_ acquainted, and both make all of this harder for him to understand.

It’s Jihoon that breaks the quiet as he steps in between Minhyun and Sungwoon and stands right in front of Woojin. He extends his hand for Woojin to shake. “If _you_ don’t mind, I’d actually _like_ that.”

It isn’t the first time Woojin has been this close to Jihoon, but the way his chocolate brown eyes are twinkling and the way his pink lips form a warm smile seem new to Woojin – but also feel a little _familiar_.

Woojin takes Jihoon’s hand in his own. “Y-yeah, okay, me t-too.”

 

 

 

It’s a Saturday, which means that most of the students are out at Hogsmeade or sleeping in their dormitories. The Quidditch field is empty, and Woojin releases a sigh of relief when he walks out of the locker rooms. Jihoon comes out a little after he does, and when they catch sight of each other, Jihoon’s laughter rings like a couple of small bells in the air.

“Taking the rivalry onto a whole new level, kids?” Minhyun teases as soon as he and Sungwoon notice what Jihoon is laughing about.

Since it isn’t an official practice or game, Jihoon had chosen to don a neon pink jumpsuit, while Woojin played it safe with an all-black ensemble. They look like they’re fighting for two opposing sides of a war or something. Woojin eyes both of their outfits before chuckling himself.

“Aren’t black and pink complementary though?” Sungwoon asks, but anyone paying enough attention would’ve caught the playful bite to his statement.

 

As they warm-up, Jihoon starts a conversation with Woojin. Woojin’s thankful for Jihoon’s efforts, because then, they don’t have to worry about awkward silences engulfing their entire practice and all that come after, and Woojin doesn’t have to think so much of what to say.

“Have you played Quidditch before?” Jihoon asks as he redoes his shoelaces. His back is bent, but he strains his neck to be able to look at Woojin. Woojin feels uncomfortable for him.

“N-no,” Woojin answers, avoiding Jihoon’s eyes. “I never really had the chance.”

Woojin hates how Jihoon has decided to look at him properly now. Woojin thinks Jihoon is scrutinizing every bit of his body as he continues, “I’m a muggleborn, so.” Woojin lets the latter part of his sentence fade into nothingness, but he keeps his gaze locked with Jihoon’s, waiting to see how he’d react.

“Football, and not really Quidditch?” Jihoon supplies. His tone is playful, but not in a bad way, and it catches Woojin off guard.

“Y-yeah,” he replies with a chuckle. Jihoon joins him. Woojin has never imagined admitting his blood status to anybody else could be as light as it was with Jihoon.

“I like football, go Spain,” Jihoon says. “I just think Quidditch is more exciting and fun.”

Woojin’s chuckle continues. “I’m for Argentina, actually, but I agree.”

They flow into a conversation to get to know each other even more smoothly after that.

Sungwoon calls them from the center of the pitch, the quaffle already in his hands. “Let’s start training, shall we?”

Minhyun hands each of them their brooms before asking them to keep safe and not to get too carried away.

 

Practicing with Jihoon isn’t like training with Sungwoon hyung or any of his fellow Gryffindor team members, Woojin notes. Jihoon is unpredictable, even after two hours of playing with him. His gaze is lazy, and he makes a show that his limbs are kind of heavy, but he’s actually lithe and happens to get his first four shots into various goalposts with what looks like minimal effort. Woojin is slightly pissed, but it’s not that he’s not surprised – he is going against _the_ Park Jihoon after all. But when he does manage to save Jihoon’s next three shots, his annoyance dissipates, and it disappears even quicker when he catches a glimpse of the twitch of Jihoon’s brow.

They’re both aware of the tension slowly creeping in the air, but recognize that it’s not the suffocating kind. It’s the kind that embraces them, clings to their backs, but leaves enough space for them to breathe comfortably, to move a bit, and Woojin is thankful it isn’t clawing at his neck like he initially thought it would. Jihoon must feel the same, because he sends Woojin another small smile before he’s accelerating his broom towards Woojin again, the quaffle tucked under his arm.

 

Sungwoon blows a whistle half an hour later. He and Minhyun are sporting identical smiles, while Woojin and Jihoon look equally tired. They all seem pleased with how this training session turned out though, having met all of their objectives. Both Jihoon and Woojin have caught glimpses of each one’s playing style, and have also gotten more acquainted. Sungwoon’s laughter fills the air and his and Minhyun’s applause echo not long after.

“Amazing, just, absolutely amazing,” Sungwoon commends. For the team captain of the keeper who just lost 48 goals scored against 40 shots saved, he sounds perky, and his optimism slows Woojin’s racing heart a little bit.

Minhyun waves his wand and collects the towels and water bottles from where they had left them by the locker rooms earlier. He hands one of each to Jihoon and Woojin, praising them for their hard work and great practice.

Sungwoon wraps an arm around Woojin’s shoulder and pats his back a couple of times. “No wonder you turned down all of my offers for you to play beater all those years before. You were born to be a keeper, born to save!” Sungwoon exclaims. He turns to Jihoon and Minhyun trailing after them. “What’s that thing you do, Jihoon? _Joe_?”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow before chuckling. “Ah, _jeojang_ , hyung,” he answers. He forms Ls with both of his index fingers and thumbs, and arranges them in such a way that they look like a rectangle. “Jeojang,” he sings as he points his hands at Woojin.

Woojin has no idea who or what a _Joe Zhang_ is, but he halfheartedly mimics the action because his mind is fuzzy from fatigue and Jihoon is too adorable to ignore right now.

“It’s a good thing Jinyoung was able to convince you to play as our keeper,” Sungwoon adds. Woojin’s too tired and too shy to hear Minhyun’s _and_ Jihoon’s hums of agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

The free week comes to an end, and the matches resume. The third and fourth Quidditch games are Gryffindor against Ravenclaw and Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, respectively.

Gryffindor wins by 20 points, with Jinyoung finding the golden snitch yet again, and Woojin catching majority of the quaffles aimed at their team’s goalposts. Woojin concludes that he likes Seongwu hyung a lot after the said chaser locks him and Jinyoung in hugs when they meet in the locker rooms after their game.

“I love young blood,” Seongwu says as he ruffles both Woojin’s and Jinyoung’s hair.

“They’re only, like, two years behind you though, hyung,” Daehwi says from the side. He extends his hand as Jinyoung tries to reach for it from where Seongwu is keeping him in a headlock.

Woojin laughs when Seongwu messes up Jinyoung’s locks even more to spite him and Daehwi as he says, “Still young.”

 

All of their friends were present at their match (Jisung has finally convinced everybody else to support all teams since they have friends in each one), so Woojin had decided he should watch Jihoon and Daniel’s game too, not that it was against his will.

The game is a lot more predictable and less exciting than the previous ones, because it is evident that none of Hufflepuff’s defenses are a match for Slytherin’s chasers – _especially_ Jihoon.

It is obvious that Daniel has a soft spot for Jihoon because he doesn’t swing any of the bludgers anywhere near the younger’s direction, but he does get physical with Jihoon when the chaser gets too close to Hufflepuff’s goalposts for the seventh time that match.

Jihoon’s laughter rings in the air as Daniel slams his build against Jihoon’s side as Slytherin takes possession again, and the audience holds their breath in fear that any more movement will make Jihoon fall off his broom. Jihoon is a lot stronger than he looks though, because he stays put, and even zooms past Daniel and right in front of the middle goal to toss the quaffle in.

The seekers of both teams are chasing after the golden snitch somewhere near where Woojin and his friends are seated, but Woojin pays them absolutely no mind. He is too busy watching Jihoon as he smoothly flies past player after player before getting his quaffles through the goals.

“Hyung,” Woojin taps Sungwoon’s shoulder from where the older is sitting in front of him. Sungwoon’s smile is warm but it doesn’t take away Woojin’s anxiety. “I don’t think I can match Jihoon’s skills. He’s different.”

“He’s amazing, isn’t he, hyung?” Kuanlin asks from the side. Jinyoung and Daehwi both bop him in the head.

Woojin nods. “He is.”

Sungwoon grabs Woojin by the neck and massages some of the tension away. “You’re splendid too, Woojin, and everybody acknowledges,” he says at the same time one girl from Hufflepuff approaches them to ask Woojin for his autograph. Woojin’s hanging jaw only falls lower.

“Besides, that’s why you’re training with Jihoon now, remember? _Only the best for the best_.”

As the final whistle blows and Slytherin wins by another wide margin, Woojin’s eyes lock with Jihoon’s own again. The smiles they exchange are more friendly, more meaningful this time.

 

 

 

 

 

The next week is saved for Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw, but all of the hyungs insist that the younger ones, especially Woojin and Jihoon, use the week to train together for Gryffindor and Slytherin’s upcoming match instead. Jinyoung and Kuanlin are bickering about who is going to win this practice, making Daehwi roll his eyes, and Woojin and Jihoon chuckle shyly.

“Kuanlin is a really big fan of yours, isn’t he?” Woojin inquires. The other three have already seated themselves on one of the bleachers, and the remaining two are getting ready to mount their respective brooms.

Jihoon tosses the quaffle a couple of times in the air as he looks at their friends on the benches. “Yeah, he’s been my roommate ever since he entered, so we’re pretty close. Aren’t you and Jinyoung the same?”

Woojin slips his keeper’s gloves on. “Yeah, so imagine how long I’ve been bearing his asking me to join the Quidditch team.”

Jihoon swings a leg over his broom and kicks off. He’s hovering a few feet above Woojin as he says, “Good thing you finally agreed.”

It takes Woojin a few minutes before flying off himself, because he has to think twice about whether or not Jihoon just winked at him.

 

Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Kuanlin aren’t the ones playing Quidditch, but their hearts are beating wildly in their chests. Each quaffle Jihoon gets through the hoops, Woojin answers with a saved one immediately after. They’re both tied at 20 to 20 now, and everyone’s getting agitated but tired. It’s obvious that both Parks have done their own share of practicing.

“This isn’t right,” Kuanlin mumbles, slightly annoyed. He’s always been a little mischievous, but none of his friends are prepared for what he does next.

Kuanlin waves his wand in the air towards Woojin’s general direction, reciting “Confundus” while he was at it. He miscalculated, however, as at the same time he finishes his charm, Jihoon accelerates his broom towards Woojin.

The spell hits Jihoon on the arm he has raised to throw the quaffle into one of the goalposts, and causes him to rock dangerously to the side. Jihoon has never been in a broom accident before, so this comes as a surprise to him and his friends, so they are unprepared for it. The fingers of the hand Jihoon has on the broomstick is slick with sweat. It slips, making his upper body fall off of his broom completely before the rest of him follows and falls to the ground.

Woojin’s reflexes have always been quick – the main reason he was recruited as Gryffindor’s goalkeeper – so he’s swift to swoop his own broom down in hopes to make it in time to be able to break Jihoon’s fall. Everybody present, including Jihoon, has their eyes closed, and it’s only when Woojin’s sigh reverberates through the silent stadium do they open them.

Daehwi isn’t sure whether he wants to bop Kuanlin in the head or hug him tightly for messing up that Confundus charm because sure, Jihoon had just almost fallen to his death, but Woojin caught him at the perfect time that Jihoon is now flopped on Woojin’s broom, extremely close to its owner to keep either of them falling from each end.

Each Park has one hand on the broom, and another on the other’s arm or waist.

Woojin lets out another breath and it fans over Jihoon’s face, making his eyelashes sway. “J- _jeojang_ ,” Woojin says so softly, as if he isn’t sure whether he wants to say it or for Jihoon to hear it.

Jihoon releases a breath as well. He tightens his grip on Woojin’s arm. “Y-yeah, j- _jeojang_ -ed,” he repeats, breathless and without the usual bounce to his catchphrase.

He looks at Woojin, and Woojin swears the tears collecting in Jihoon’s eyes make them at least ten times more dazzling.

 

On the benches, their three other friends have their eyes wide open and mouths hanging. Kuanlin is slightly shaking in disbelief and in fear, and Daehwi wants to do the same. But when he squints and sees the identical reds creeping up both Woojin’s and Jihoon’s necks, he turns to Kuanlin and says, “You get to ask Jinyoung hyung and I to buy you anything you want this coming Hogsmeade trip.”

Jinyoung turns to Daehwi, an eyebrow raised in question. He looks at Woojin and Jihoon still holding onto each other tightly up above, and releases a soft chuckle as he finally understands what Daehwi meant. He and Daehwi look back at the Park pair flying overhead with matching knowing smiles.

Kuanlin has no idea what is going on, but he is relieved Jihoon’s okay and is pleased that he’ll finally be able to hoard the goodies he’s been wanting from Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add one more chapter, and I promise to try not to take as long to update it!  
> Thank you for the patient but long wait!
> 
> My Twitter is @[park__lee](https://twitter.com/park__lee) if you guys want to see me talk about my love for the boys of 1999.


	3. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to try not to take too long to update, but circumstances have not allowed me to do so. I'm sorry. OTL But here's the final chapter of Keep Me!

The day for the Quidditch match all of Hogwarts has been waiting for has finally come, and it isn’t even the finals game yet. Woojin had expected the benches of the field to be adorned only with green and silver and red and gold – the colors of the two houses playing against each other this morning – but is caught by surprise at the sight of all colors of all four houses scattered all over the bleachers.

“You should start getting used to this, you know,” Sungwoon says as he stands beside Woojin and looks on at the crowd that has come to watch their game. He lays a hand on Woojin’s shoulder and massages some of the tension he feels on its muscles away. “When we beat Slytherin today, your fan club is going to triple in number. At least.”

Woojin finds that the feeling of Sungwoon’s hand is reassuring, but the weight of his words is otherwise. Woojin turns to look at his teammate, his cheeks and lips devoid of any color. It doesn’t look like any of the tension building up inside of him have disappeared despite Sungwoon’s efforts. “ _When_ we beat Slytherin? More like _if_ , hyung. How are we going to beat Slytherin today? How are we going to beat Slytherin on _any_ day? They’re _the_ team!”

Sungwoon opens his mouth to respond, he has given enough pep talks to not even have to take time to think of something inspiring or motivating to say to Woojin at this moment, but he’s interrupted by another voice from across the room.

“Yeah, but you’re _the_ goalkeeper.”

Woojin and Sungwoon turn around to see who had suddenly joined in on their conversation. Sungwoon grins but Woojin feels his heart skip a beat or two when they both find out that it’s Jihoon. _The_ Park Jihoon, Woojin thinks. He’s about five meters away from where Woojin and Sungwoon are standing, but Woojin still feels his skin tingle under the intensity of Jihoon’s gaze.

Woojin shyly ducks his head. “Don’t say that.”

“It didn’t come from me though,” Jihoon answers with a shrug. Woojin looks up again to find Jihoon pointing his thumb at his house’s goalkeeper who only lets loose an awkward chuckle from where he’s sitting. Woojin sends the Slytherin goalkeeper a small smile back, missing the one Jihoon sends his way.

A small bubble blooms in Woojin’s chest upon finding out that somebody from Slytherin acknowledges him and his abilities, but it weighs heavily at the idea that it isn’t Jihoon who thinks that he’s _the_ goalkeeper. Woojin doesn’t understand where whatever this is is coming from, so when Sungwoon calls the entire Gryffindor team for a huddle, Woojin shakes his head as he tries to get rid of the unsettling feeling in his body. He’s anxious enough about the game as it is, so he doesn’t want or need Jihoon’s opinion of him to add any more fuel to the fire.

After both team captains talk to and run through each of their game plans with their respective teammates, they call for everybody in the center of the locker room to exchange a few words of encouragement. Woojin high fives Slytherin’s goalkeeper (who, Woojin learns, is named Mark Lee and is in the same year as him and Jihoon) but stays away from Jihoon. If Jihoon notices what Woojin is doing (he does), he doesn’t say anything about it (but he cocks an eyebrow at Woojin’s back), and Woojin is thankful.

“No funny business, alright?” Sungwoon hollers above everyone’s heads. Everybody else nods in agreement and some of them even joke around with each other a bit. Woojin catches himself smiling at the scene unfolding in front of him, and he thinks that everything is going to be alright today after all.

 

The cheers are deafening as soon as both teams step out onto the pitch. Banners and flags decorated with both Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s insignias wave around the entire stadium, and there are even charms colored green and red floating around in the air above everyone’s heads.

Amidst the cheers for Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Park Jihoon, Woojin hears the steady chanting of his name. He grins and waves at the crowd, adrenaline starting to flow throughout all of his veins and pump his heart even faster.

“Are you ready, kid?” Sungwoon asks. Woojin nods as he feels Jinyoung pat his back. They exchange grins, mount each of their brooms, and fly off the ground; the quaffle, bludgers, and golden snitch floating to the sky with them.

The much-awaited match begins.

 

The Gryffindor chasers have always been the quickest ones out of all of the chasers in Hogwarts, so they take possession of the quaffle first. They pass it amongst themselves as they fly across the field, until they’re close enough to the goalposts. Sungwoon fakes, making Slytherin’s goalkeeper fumble a bit, beforehe tosses the quaffle into the lowest goal. Most of the people in the audience erupt into a cheer. Woojin joins them from where he’s stationed, and tries to completely drown out the faint boos with his own chanting of Sungwoon’s name.

The quaffle finds its way into the hands of Slytherin’s chasers, and the three of them waste no time in zooming towards Gryffindor’s side of the field. Woojin keeps his eyes on the ball and grips his broom tightly. About five meters away from the goalposts, the quaffle is thrown to Woojin’s lower left, where somebody with a familiar mop of light brown hair catches it with ease. Woojin swiftly swoops down to the goalpost in front of Jihoon just as he prepares to shoot the quaffle into the goal. Jihoon chuckles and Woojin finds himself smiling at the sound. Jihoon winks at Woojin before he swiftly returns the quaffle to his teammate who had passed it to him earlier. Woojin softly growls at how he had allowed himself to be distracted, but he accelerates his broom just enough for him to block Slytherin’s first attempt at a goal with the tips of his fingers. The cheers are loud again, but Woojin thinks that the boos for him are even louder this time.

“Good job, Woojin hyung!” Jinyoung calls as he flies past the Gryffindor goalposts before turning around to round the field one more time. Woojin catches a speck of gold right before Jinyoung and the Slytherin seeker turn the corner, and Woojin finds himself wishing Jinyoung catches the golden snitch soon. The butterflies in his stomach are fluttering their wings wildly, and Woojin isn’t sure he can put up with them any longer.

“My tactic wasn’t as effective as I thought it would be,” a familiar voice shouts from Woojin’s left. He turns to find Jihoon flying a couple of feet away from him. Woojin wants to ask him what he’s doing there when everybody else has flown to the other side of the field, but another announcement about Gryffindor scoring another ten points has him guessing Jihoon is right there because he wants to make sure Slytherin’s next shot goes in.

“What?” Woojin asks. The players are still a good distance away from him so he takes the opportunity to look over at Jihoon.

“My tactic,” Jihoon replies. He turns to look at Woojin too, then he winks. It’s a bit slower than the wink he had done earlier, almost as if he’s teasing Woojin, as if he’s making sure “his tactic” will work this time.

Woojin feels his breath catch in his throat and he awkwardly coughs it away. He keeps his gaze on Jihoon though. “What the heck are you doing, Park Jihoon?”

Jihoon laughs, then he moves his broom forward to make his teammates know that he’s unguarded and available to shoot. “I thought it would work the first time.”

Another Slytherin chaser flies closer to where Jihoon and Woojin are. He narrowly misses a bludger swung his way, and passes the quaffle to Jihoon. It’s a weak and wobbly pass, but Jihoon receives it well, even with his left hand. Jihoon is right-handed, so Woojin moves to the right to prepare to block Jihoon’s shot even before he can transfer the quaffle to his dominant hand, but Jihoon doesn’t do that. Instead, he tosses the quaffle into the unguarded left goal with his left hand. It hits the metal but eventually goes through anyway.

Woojin curses under his breath. He had rarely seen Jihoon play with his left hand before, so he assumed he doesn’t like using it.

Jihoon smiles at him. “But you know what they say, try and try until you succeed!”

Woojin sticks his tongue out at Jihoon just before the older flies back to Slytherin’s side of the field. There are a new set of butterflies in Woojin’s stomach, but Woojin finds that he likes these ones much better than the ones earlier.

 

Half an hour into the game, with both teams tied at 6 goals each and none of the seekers catching the Golden Snitch yet, Woojin feels his broom jerk to the side with a force that almost throws him off of his broom entirely. He stops observing the game ongoing in front of him to look at his broom inquisitively. It hasn’t been long since he first used his broom, and Woojin has heard stories about brooms choosing their riders much like wands choosing their wizards so he assumes that this is an instance where his broom glitches of some sort, but his broom lurches forward and this time, Woojin tumbles in the air and ends up holding onto the edge of his broom for dear life.

Woojin eyes his broom quizzically as it continues to jolt from side to side. He gets a feeling that this isn’t an unintended hiccup in his broom. He sees Sungwoon fly to his side to ask him what he’s doing and to tell him to get back on his broom because Slytherin is currently in possession of the quaffle and its chasers are flying towards Gryffindor’s goalpost at full speed now. Woojin tells Sungwoon that he’s trying to get back on his broom as quickly as he can, but the erratic movements of his broom are making it difficult for him to do so. He sees the quaffle zoom past his head, but his broom thankfully bumps it away. The quaffle finds its way into Jihoon’s hands, and the crowd cheers for him to score another goal. Woojin cranes his head to turn to Jihoon, and watches Jihoon closely to see if he can try to move any of his limbs or even his unpredictable broom to block the shot. Only Jihoon doesn’t shoot. Instead, he squints and scans the entire stadium, as if searching for something. Woojin follows Jihoon’s gaze, but his broom starts shaking intensely, causing him to look up at it.

“Sungwoon hyung!” Woojin hears Jihoon yell from behind him. Woojin wants to turn around again to see what could possibly have caused Jihoon to call for an opponent’s attention during a game, but his fingers are sweating and are threatening to slide from his broom so he chooses to focus his energy on holding on instead. “Woojin’s broom is being jinxed!” Woojin snaps his head towards Jihoon’s direction, hoping to get a clue on how Jihoon had come to that conclusion, but the movement causes his fingers to slip and his hand to let go of his wild broom, making him fall to the ground from such a dangerous height and at an equally alarming speed.

Woojin’s eyes are on the sky. He watches the clouds and his teammates and even his opponents as they fly above him, some of them trying to fly as quickly as they could to break Woojin’s fall, but none of them make it in time. Woojin drops to the ground with a thud, the soft grass of the field cushioning him in the least, but his head is throbbing and a pain shoots up from his arm. He sees a flash of green and silver before everything goes black.

 

 

 

Woojin’s eyelids are heavy but he forces them open anyway. He blinks a couple of times, ridding his eyes of the remnants of sleep and getting them accustomed to light again. He doesn’t know how long it has been since he passed out. He scans the room and finds himself in the hospital wing. There is nobody else on the other beds, but he notices two figures by the entrance, slowly making their way over to him. He closes his eyes again and pretends to still be sleeping.

“He’s been asleep ever since since so I haven’t been able to give him _Skele-gro_ ,” Madame Pomfrey tells her companion. “But I’ve put his arm in a cast to help it heal quicker.”

Their footsteps stop right at the foot of Woojin’s bed.

“Thank you, Madame Pomfrey,” the other figure says. _Park Jihoon_ , Woojin realizes, and it takes all of his willpower to keep his eyes closed.

There’s a minute of silence, before somebody walks away. Woojin takes a few deep and slow breaths before he opens his eyes, hoping to see Madame Pomfrey so he can tell her that he would much rather have his arm heal “the muggle way” instead of having to take Skele-gro. Woojin’s eyes flutter open and see Jihoon still standing at the foot of his bed, the Slytherin’s eyes slowly wandering all over Woojin’s body. Woojin knows Jihoon isn’t looking at him like _that_ , but he squirms under his blanket anyway. The movement makes Jihoon’s eyes quickly land on Woojin’s own.

“You’re awake.”

Woojin doesn’t do or say anything and chooses to study Jihoon instead. Jihoon’s hair is combed neatly and his uniform hugs his body perfectly, but there are dark circles under his eyes and a bluish bruise at the side of his mouth. There’s blood beginning to crust at the edge of his lower lip, and Woojin wonders if he can kiss it away. He shakes the thought out of his mind just as Jihoon moves to the side of his bed, taking a seat on the bed next to Woojin’s.

An awkward silence envelopes them. Jihoon keeps looking at the direction of Madame Pomfrey’s office, probably contemplating on whether or not he should advise her that Woojin has finally woken up. Woojin just watches him. But when Jihoon eventually does stand up to go to Madame Pomfrey, Woojin speaks up.

“There’s no way I’m taking Skele-gro.”

Jihoon’s head quickly snaps in Woojin’s direction. He has an eyebrow raised, as if to ask Woojin if he’s serious. In not wanting to drink Skele-gro or in his poor choice of an icebreaker, Woojin wants to ask Jihoon, but he lightly bites on his tongue to keep the words from spilling out.

Jihoon chuckles and gingerly sits back down on the bed, Woojin’s own this time. “Okay.”

“Do you always change into your uniform after a game?” Woojin asks as he eyes Jihoon from head to toe.

He misses the way Jihoon’s eyes widen momentarily. “It’s been three days since the game, Woojin,” Jihoon says quietly.

Woojin feels his throat go dry. Three days is a long time to be knocked out, he thinks, his fall must have been pretty bad for him to be gone that long. He swallows. “Oh. Who won?”

“We tied at 60 points each.”

“None of our seekers caught the snitch?” Woojin asks in disbelief. He catches Jihoon roll his eyes at him, but a small smile is playing on Jihoon’s lips. “Why didn’t you shoot? Didn’t you have the quaffle? You could’ve taken the shot when I was knocked down!”

“I can’t believe you’re asking me such questions!” Jihoon cries. He sounds annoyed, looks like it too, but what Woojin doesn’t know is that Jihoon is actually grateful that Woojin seems to be alright.

“What do you want me to ask you then?” Woojin throws back, genuinely curious. The look Jihoon gives him makes him want to the question back though, but it’s too late because the cat is out of the bag and Jihoon has chosen the option to take care of it.

“I tried to catch you,” Jihoon says quietly, as if he doesn’t want Woojin to hear. “But I didn’t make it to you in time. I’m sorry.”

Woojin remembers the flash of green and silver he caught sight of before passing out. It had been Jihoon, he realizes, and he feels his chest tighten at the mere thought.

“I took you to Madame Pomfrey as quickly as I could. I thought I was pretty fit, but I had a pretty difficult time bringing you and the quaffle to the hospital wing,” Jihoon jokes.

“Why the heck did you bring the quaffle?”

“I didn’t let it go, I didn’t want anybody else to score,” Jihoon answered simply.

“Didn’t you want your team to win?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “Not like that.”

Woojin wants to ask what Jihoon meant by that, but Jihoon continues. “A bunch of idiots were jinxing your broom. They’re from Slytherin,” Jihoon’s voice is soft, small. “They were obviously desperate for the win, so they probably thought injuring _the goalkeeper_ was a good game plan.”

Woojin feels his cheeks warm. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the nickname Jihoon had used or the fact that he had been bullied – nearly to death – by a group of Slytherins. “Or because I’m a mudblood,” Woojin supplies. His insecurities come back in a rush, a wave of emotions washing over him. He looks away from Jihoon, choosing instead to look at the door to Madame Pomfrey’s office, hoping she’d walk out and tell Jihoon that visiting hours are over. As much as Woojin appreciates Jihoon’s company, Jihoon is still a pureblood, and their difference in blood status makes the air around them awkward, Woojin thinks.

“That’s insane,” Jihoon exclaims.

Woojin slightly jumps at Jihoon’s tone. He had not expected Jihoon to react that way, but Jihoon’s face is contorted into a frown that makes Woojin realize he had been wrong to think that way about Jihoon. He remembers the time he had admitted to Jihoon that he’s a muggle. Jihoon had taken it graciously, not making Woojin feel even the least bit bad about his blood status at all. A warm feeling spreads across his chest at the thought of Jihoon not caring about whether or not Woojin was born into a wizarding family, but he forces it to stop from engulfing him entirely. “It’s not, Jihoon, it’s been an issue ever since, and you know it.”

Jihoon’s jaw tightens. “It shouldn’t be an issue. You’re an amazing wizard – in both academics and athletics, who cares about whether or not you were born into a magical family!”

Woojin chuckles bitterly. “Those people, obviously.” Woojin catches Jihoon’s features softening, so he turns away again. He doesn’t want Jihoon’s pity.

Jihoon sighs. Woojin thinks that he’s won and that Jihoon will finally leave him alone with his own thoughts, but Jihoon’s voice breaks his train of thought. “They won’t bother you again. I made sure of it.”

Woojin raises an eyebrow at Jihoon who turns away, his cheeks beginning to turn a shade of pink. Woojin’s eyes land on the bruise on Jihoon’s face and the bleeding at the side of Jihoon’s lips. “The imbeciles had the audacity to joke about the incident in the common room.”

“And?”

“And I punched the one nearest to me.”

“You what?!” Woojin had known where the conversation was going, but he was still caught by surprise.

Jihoon looks into Woojin’s eyes again and thoughts of wanting to kiss Jihoon’s wounds away flood Woojin’s mind one more time. “I think I broke his nose, but I’m sure I broke his ego.”

“Why’d you do that?” Woojin asks and Jihoon gives him a look similar to the one earlier, but it seems as if this one holds another message.

“Because they almost killed you,” Jihoon replies after a beat too long. “And they’re stupid. Mark thought so too. He was holding onto the quaffle and threw it at one of the idiots. He blacked out instantly, I wonder if he knows he’s been expelled.”

“They’re expelled?!” Woojin asks incredulously.

Jihoon nods. “I told you, they won’t bother you again.”

Woojin looks at Jihoon in disbelief. He’s grateful to Jihoon (and even Mark) for standing up for him, and he’s relieved that he won’t be bullied for being a mudblood again (for the time being, at least), but a part of him feels sorry for the students who had gotten kicked out of Hogwarts. “Thanks, Jihoon, really, but that’s too much.”

“And what they did to you wasn’t?” Jihoon asks back. “It’s been done, Woojin, owls have been sent to their families. Majority of our professors think it was a grave offense that deserved nothing but expulsion.”

Woojin, despite feeling bad about what happened to his perpetrators, knows that he has lost to Jihoon this time, so he just nods. Silence drifts around them again, and Woojin just watches as Jihoon straightens out his sheets and blanket, making sure that Woojin is comfortable.

“I should go tell Madame Pomfrey you’re awake,” Jihoon says after a while. He begins to stand from the bed. “Do you think you could handle double doses of Skele-gro? We need your arm fixed in time for the finals.”

Woojin knows that Jihoon is trying to make the atmosphere lighter, thinks that Jihoon was expecting him to groan in disgust at the mere idea of taking twice as much Skele-gro, but he remains silent. Jihoon stops by the foot of his bed to look at him. Woojin takes a deep breath. “I don’t think I should play Quidditch anymore. I’ll just get a normal job after graduation, that way nobody else has to get hurt.”

“Nobody else _is_ going to get hurt,” Jihoon tells him. His voice is steady and stern, as if what he had just said is the truth. Woojin wants to believe him. “We can move the match to a later date, if you want, you can use the time to shake your fear away. You are a fantastic Quidditch player, Woojin, you were born to save!”

“That’s an exaggeration,” Woojin says, but there’s a small smile on his lips.

Jihoon smiles too. He leans against the bar at the foot of Woojin’s bed. “It’s not. Did you know that a couple of scouts were seen at our games?” Woojin’s jaw falls slightly. He’s obviously surprised at the news. “I sure hope somebody from Ballycastle Bats calls for us. We could play for them after we graduate!”

Woojin’s jaw falls even lower, but he’s quick to close his mouth. “W-we?”

Jihoon nods enthusiastically. “We’d be unstoppable, the perfect team.”

Woojin swallows the lump in his throat and hopes his heart would stop beating so hard against his chest. “T-the unstoppable pair?”

Jihoon grins. Woojin’s heart loses it and threatens to beat out of his ribcage. “The perfect pair.”

 

Madame Pomfrey steps out of her office a little later, and is thrilled to see Woojin awake. She pushes Jihoon out of the hospital wing so he can tell their friends that Woojin has finally woken up, but she pays no mind to Woojin as he begs her not to give him any Skele-gro.

Their entire group of friends runs into the hospital wing a few minutes later, all of them eager to see Woojin again. They take turns in asking him how he is and sipping from his glass of Skele-gro (that he hasn’t touched at all since Madame Pomfrey had given it to him earlier). Daehwi looks like he’s on the verge of tears and Daniel is about to engulf Woojin in a bone-crushing hug just as Madame Pomfrey comes out again to check on Woojin’s progress with his medicine.

“Goodness gracious, Mr. Park!” Madame Pomfrey cries as she peeks into his cup. (Even if ten boys had each taken a sip from the glass of Skele-gro, the cup still held almost the same amount since nobody dared to do more than wet their lips a bit with the medicine.) “Your arm is not going to heal in time for your match if you don’t drink!”

Woojin groans and his friends all laugh at him teasingly. “But Madame Pomfrey, can’t I have my arm heal the muggle way instead?”

“You’re a wizard, Mr. Park, and wizards drink Skele-gro!” Woojin is stubborn, so Madame Pomfrey pushes his friends out the hospital wing despite their protests. “No visitors unless you drink!” She grabs Jihoon’s arm and pulls him back to the foot of Woojin’s bed. “Except you, Mr. Park, you’ve been here the past three days anyway, so please continue to look after your friend here.”

Madame Pomfrey hands Jihoon an entire bottle of Skele-gro and advises him to give Woojin the next dose before dinnertime. She excuses herself to go to the headmaster’s office to advise him of Woojin’s condition and progress.

“So, you’ve been checking on me every day.” Woojin had wanted it to come out as a question, but his ego had grown in an instant, so it comes out as a tease instead. His lips curve into a smile despite his efforts to keep a straight face.

Jihoon chokes on his spit, a bright red spreading from his nose to the tips of his ears and down to his neck at a rapid rate. “I wanted to make sure you’re alright. You are, right? Okay, I mean.”

Woojin grins until he eventually breaks into a laugh. Jihoon fiddling with the bottle of Skele-gro and looking at everywhere but Woojin’s general direction is adorable and Woojin finds it funny, but Woojin knows that the happiness spreading from his chest is because of an entirely different reason. “I am.” He also wonders if Jihoon realizes that Woojin’s feeling much better because of an entirely different reason as well.

 

 

 

It has been another three days since Woojin came to, but since he hasn’t been compliant with his double dose of Skele-gro, the Quidditch finals game was moved to another week later. Woojin’s friends visit him a lot – not all at once, thankfully – but Jihoon is at his bedside every single day. Every time a friend of theirs comes over, both Woojin and Jihoon get a knowing look, but they act like it means something else or they hadn’t seen it at all. Just a few beats before Kuanlin finds the audacity to question Jihoon’s omnipresence at Woojin’s bedside, Jihoon pulls out a couple pieces of parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of ink.

“Would you like to send a letter to home?” Jihoon asks Woojin. Woojin really doesn’t want to because he doesn’t want to trouble his family, but he decides that Jihoon has a point so he nods. His dominant hand is in a cast, but his fingers are mobile, but when Jihoon offers to do the writing for him, Woojin obliges.

After Jinyoung and Daehwi push an annoying Kuanlin out of the hospital wing, Woojin and Jihoon start bickering about what to put in Woojin’s letter to his family. Jihoon is insisting that everything that had happened since the last Quidditch game be said, but Woojin just wants to tell them about his speedy recovery. They eventually meet in the middle by writing only about Woojiin’s minor accident and the finals match in a week, and leaving out the part wherein Woojin’s accident has caused the expulsion of a few students. Jihoon makes Woojin promise that he’ll tell his parents the news when he goes home next.

A day after they had sent out the letter, an owl from home comes for Woojin. He reads his family’s reply out loud for Jihoon to hear as well, but he stutters at the last bit.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks, standing from his seat at the foot of Woojin’s bed to approach the other boy.

Woojin feels his cheeks reddening, so he uses the sheets of paper to cover his face from Jihoon’s view as he pushes them into Jihoon’s hands.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow but collects the pieces of parchment from Woojin’s hands anyway. He quickly scans the pages, looking for anything alarming or worrisome. By the time he gets to the last page, he breaks into a smile which eventually turns into a jolly chuckle. Woojin groans, making Jihoon laugh.

Yerim, Woojin’s younger sister, had left Jihoon a note: _Dear Jihoonie oppa, thank you for being a good friend to Woojin oppa! Please take care of him for us while he’s away from home. I love my oppa! You take care of yourself too. I don’t mind having two!_

“I think she likes me,” Jihoon announces as he takes a seat at Woojin’s side and reads Yerim’s note again.

Woojin coughs and looks away. “Yeah, I don’t see why she wouldn’t.” It’s a shame Woojin misses the smile Jihoon sends his way.

 

 

 

After two more days of rest and triple doses of Skele-gro, Madame Pomfrey discharges Woojin from the hospital wing. Sungwoon had even dropped by to get her approval to let Woojin train and play.

“Have the rest of the day off, kid,” Sungwoon says as he puts a hand on Woojin’s shoulder on their way to the Gryffindor common room. “But be sure to wake up early tomorrow, we’re training as soon as you wake up!”

Woojin groans in fake dismay just to annoy Sungwoon, but he’s actually excited to be on the field again. He and Jihoon have been talking a lot about Quidditch and life over the past weeks that Woojin has gotten more comfortable, more confident – he mentally reminds himself to thank Jihoon for helping him out later.

“Don’t act like you’re not happy, Woojin,” Sungwoon replies, softly elbowing Woojin in the ribs. “Besides, Jihoon is going to be there.” He adds with a wink before leaving Woojin at Jihoon at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

Woojin clears his throat but steals a glance at Jihoon anyway, who is looking at everything else but Woojin. “Th-thanks, Jihoon, for everything.” Woojin wants to elaborate, but there’s a lump in his throat and a gymnast somersaulting in his stomach that keeps him from doing so.

Jihoon grins at him, a faint pink dusting the apples of his cheeks. “Don’t worry about it, Woojin. I’m just really glad you’re feeling better.”

Woojin wants to say that he feels over the moon, but leaves it unsaid. “Thanks. Again. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jihoon’s smiles even wider. “I can’t wait.”

 

 

 

Training starts off a little wobbly as Woojin is apprehensive about getting back on a broom and about moving his arm too much. Jihoon is patient with him, and Woojin appreciates him for it. Having Jihoon around makes playing Quidditch so much better that in no time, Woojin is back to saving most of Jihoon’s shots at the goal.

Even from a distance, Woojin can see Jihoon’s eyebrow twitch at his lack of success at scoring goals, and Woojin laughs out loud.

“I think you faked your injury, Park!” Jihoon calls. He has the quaffle tucked under one arm as he zooms around Woojin to look for an opportunity to get the quaffle past Woojin’s defenses.

“As if!” Woojin calls back. He moves from goalpost to goalpost to guard Jihoon, but he sways a bit as his entire body shakes in laughter. “Should I remind you that you said I was fantastic?” He teases, making himself laugh even more.

Jihoon reddens but he tries to pass it off as an effect of his annoyance at Woojin. He sticks his tongue out at the goalkeeper before he dives quickly but comes up just as fast to toss the quaffle into the middle goalpost.

Woojin falls for Jihoon’s fake, but he makes it back in time to catch the quaffle and keep it in his arms. Jihoon frowns but Woojin grins, his snaggletooth appearing at the side of his mouth. “ _Jeojang_.” When Jihoon turns into an even deeper shade of red, Woojin’s smile widens. He hopes Jihoon got his message.

 

They spend the remaining days before the final Quidditch game training, and even if Sungwoon isn’t there to oversee their practice, Woojin and Jihoon are still on the field. “We take Quidditch very seriously,” they had said when they were confronted by their friends for spending too much time on the pitch _together._ Daehwi then told them that students at the library would complain about their _giggling_ and _outright flirting_. Jinyoung and Kuanlin snorted, while half of their hyungs choked on their spit and the other half looked at them knowingly.

It’s Minhyun who successfully gets them out of the field and into another part of the castle. Before they could even enter the locker room, Minhyun was already standing by the door to push them away. “You’re going to drain yourselves out before the finals if you don’t relax!” Both Woojin and Jihoon had wanted to argue with Minhyun, but they realized he had a point so they obliged.

“Where are we going to go now?” Jihoon asks as they stand in the middle of one of the corridors. There’s a glint in Woojin’s eyes that Jihoon already knows the meaning off. “Knowing Minhyun hyung, he’d go back to the pitch in a couple of minutes just to make sure we aren’t there,” Jihoon tells him as-a-matter-of-factly. “Or, his raven could be circling the grounds now to spy on us.”

Woojin pouts. He knows Jihoon is right. He knows Minhyun is right too. “I don’t want to go to the common room or to the library.”

Jihoon chuckles. “I know.” Woojin sticks his tongue out at Jihoon. “How about we go to Hogsmeade? We can buy goodies to bring home for Yerim when we visit over the holidays.”

Woojin chokes on his spit and he coughs a bit more than necessary so he has an excuse for his rapidly reddening face. “W-we? _When we visit_?”

Jihoon takes Woojin’s hand and begins their journey to Hogsmeade. If Woojin weren’t busy calming his own heart, he could hear Jihoon’s own beating wildly against his chest. “Yeah, I mean, I want to meet your family. Based on the letters they’ve been sending you, it seems like they want to meet me too.”

Woojin doesn’t say anything to counter what Jihoon had just said, he knows Jihoon is right. He clears his throat as he adjusts their hands so their fingers are intertwined. Woojin quickly steals a glance at their hands, marveling at how fitting they are. “That seems a little domestic for friends, don’t you think?”

Jihoon looks at their clasped hands before he raises an eyebrow at Woojin. “Do you have a better idea?”

Woojin laughs. He tugs at Jihoon’s hand so that they’re now shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, hand in hand. He thinks that the warmth of Jihoon would be amazing company over the holidays. “Yeah.”

“Tell me about it.”

Woojin takes a deep breath. “We could go as _more than friends_ ,” he begins, and when Jihoon’s eyebrow shoots even higher as if to say _that’s the best you’ve got_ , he continues. “Because I like you, Park Jihoon. I think I have for a while already, and ever since I met you, everything has just gotten better. I would love for you to meet my family and for them to meet you too.”

Jihoon smiles, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink. He looks up at Woojin through his eyelashes that Woojin has to stop himself from kissing him right then and there. “And you were just doubting me!” Jihoon accuses Woojin as he pokes a finger on Woojin’s chest.

“I don’t back down from a challenge. I don’t like losing,” Woojin tells Jihoon as he grabs Jihoon’s other hand and loosely wraps them around his own waist. Their faces so close to each other now, their lips merely a few centimeters away from each other.

Jihoon pouts, his bottom lip jutting out just enough for it to graze Woojin’s own. The contact, even though soft and fleeting, sends jolts throughout their bodies and leaves them guessing just how electrifying actually kissing would be like.

“Well prepare to lose tomorrow, Park,” Jihoon says. He quickly presses his lips to the side of Woojin’s mouth before running off to Hogsmeade.

Woojin is stunned, just like how he usually is when Jihoon is around, he thinks. He smiles before running after Jihoon. He can’t wait for the holidays.

 

 

 

The Quidditch field is fully booked again in dark green, silver, ruby red, and gold. The cheers are loud and adrenaline and excitement fill the air.

Woojin and Jihoon are at the ends of the lines formed by their teams as they walk out onto the pitch. Woojin’s heart is racing, and it only beats much faster when Jihoon turns to face him to peck at his lips.

“See if you can jeojang me today, babe,” Jihoon teases before flying off into the air on his broom.

Woojin licks his lips as he mounts his own. “I’ve already jeojang-ed you though!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A standing ovation if you've gotten this far, especially if you've been waiting.  
> I'm _finally_ done with Keep Me, AAAAH! (I don't think I'd ever write a chaptered fic again. HAHAHAHA.)  
>  Thank you!


End file.
